The subject matter herein relates generally to electrical connector assemblies, and more particularly, to electrical connector assemblies having mating features.
Electrical connector assemblies typically include mating halves that are mated together. Electrical connector assemblies are used in a variety of industries and applications, such as in the appliance industry in a refrigerator. Other examples include in the automotive industry, the machinery industry, cabling networks, and the like. The mating halves are typically terminated to ends of cables and include contacts that are mated together to make an electrical connection between the mating halves.
One problem with known connector assemblies is difficulty in mating the mating halves and/or damage to the various components during mating. For example, the contacts may be damaged if the mating halves are not properly aligned during mating. Additionally, in some applications, it may be difficult for the user to make the connection as the connector assembly may be positioned in an area that is difficult to reach or see the mating halves during mating. It is also difficult to grip the connector assemblies during mating and unmating.
Another problem with known connector assemblies is that the latches that are provided on one or both connector halves may be snagged by the wires that are associated with the connector assemblies. For example, during shipping of the cabled assemblies, the wires may wrap around or get snagged underneath the latch. When handling the connector assemblies, pulling on the wires may cause the latch to bend and/or break.
An electrical connector assembly is needed that overcomes these and other problems. An electrical connector assembly is needed that may be assembled in a convenient manner. An electrical connector assembly is needed that reduces or eliminates the problems associated with wire snag of the latch.